Emperor's Chosen
The Emperor's Chosen are a 3rd Founding Chapter from the Imperial Fists, they have a proud history and indulge in it. They also are proud of their heritage and have many exchange programs with their Brothers who also share Dornes gene seed even though their own comes from a successor chapter of the Imperial Fists. They know their own comes from Dorne because it suffers the same flaws as his own. History The Emperor's Chosen are proud of their history and actively support people wanting to know more about them, they are proud of the fact they have ''Emperor, ''in their name. * 001.M32 they're founded from a successor of the Imperial Fists its not clear which one but its heavily believed to be the Black Templars although this is taken with a grain of salt. * 175.M32 the Chapter is near full strength and is gifted their Monastery vessel 'Wall of Solar' from their parent chapter. * 201.M32 The chapter has its first true battle against the forces of Chaos, several vessels of the Black Legion arrive in the Chosen's space lane by Cadia, the space battle is forced to a nearby moon above a dead world the Chosen take near one hundred casualties but no ships were lost the Emperor's Chosen are ultimately victorious. * 202-546.M32 The chapter has a few minor skirmishes against Chaos forces but plays little part in the defences at Cadia. * 546.M32 The Beheading, the 1st Company Terminator's serve alongside the Imperial Fists to the attack on the Assassinorum, no survivors but the one survivor from a unspecified chapter recounts the zeal of the Emperor's Chosen. * 547-909.M32 the chapter suffers minor loses over this time and fights numerous battles against the forces of Chaos and Orks. * 909.M32 the 3rd Black Crusade begins and the Empeor's Chosen take part in numerous battles and wars near Cadia. * Late 909.M32 the Chapter begins negotiations with other Imperial Fists chapters for the exchange programme, the first member is a Sergeant of the 3rd Company Yurlan Jons. * Early M34 to early M35, the Emperor's Chosen chapter features little in the 4th Black Crusade and spends the years strengthening its ties with its Brother Chapters, and fighting minor skirmishes. * 265 M35, the first Member of the Emperor's Chosen is selected for Deathwatch service to learn more about Xenos other than Orks. A Veteran battle brother of the 1st company, Brother Tem Serenus. * 293.M35 Brother Tem Serenus' body is returned to the chapter after dying in glorius combat against Eldar. His journal recollects his achievements. * Remainder M35, the Chapter is ambushed by Orks when it leaves the warp. It loses one of its Battle Barges the 'Dorne's Will' and its Monastery is heavily damage, luckily its gene stores are undamaged. * M36 the Emperor's Chosen fights in the 6th Black Crusade, earning a reputation for besting even Knornate warriors in melee combat. Several members of the 3rd Company begin to work alongside the Ultramarines and learn more combat techniques. This includes most of the Sergeants and its Chaplain. * 010.M37 Wrath of Chaos Sun, the 1st Company is sent to contain the warp tainted supernova and its issues. The company is nearly destroyed with only 14 of the company surviving the disaster, all its officers and sergeants are killed. * Remainder M37, chapter is involved in skirmishes and battles against forces of chaos fighting in the 7th Black Crusade alias Ghost War and the 8th Black Crusade. Chapter earns reputation for being experts at anti chaos operations both in space and planet side combat. * M38 Chapter sends more of its members to work with brother chapter, companies within the Emperor's Chosen start to take on Characteristics of the chapters they are assigned to, the 3rd Company is reformed to comply more to the Codex Astartes, the 4th Company turns even more zealous and proficient in melee combat as they serve with the Black Templars. The 5th Company starts to become efficient in siege warfare as they serve with their father chapter. * 537.M38, 9th Black Crusade. The 6th Company becomes surrounded on a world and is rescued by the Blood Angels 3rd Company, their hounour bounds them to the Blood Angels, they are permitted to wear red shoulder pads. * 301.M39 the 8th Company loses three quarters of its company, half to heretical corruption, the company is forced to wear black armour with only shoulders and helmet coloured with the Chapter's heraldry. The company also has to spend years on a penance crusade, until the Chapter Master says it can end. * M39 the Chapter continues the fight and starts to move beyond the Cadian sector to start fighting more enemies of the Imperium after only fighting Chaos, Orks and Eldar since its formation. * 245.M40 the 2nd Company begins to clear a Spacehulk that's in good condition left by Orks. The spacehulk is identified as an ancient space ship from Mars and is given to the Adeptus Mechanicus. In return the Emperor's Chosen is gifted a Heresy era tech of a Fellblade that featured the faint colours of the Imperial Fists. * M40 fights multiple Ork WAAGHs and Dark Eldar parties and for the first time in the Chapter's history does not fight Chaos. * 139-160.M41 the Chapter is mostly caught up in the 12th Black crusade, the Chapter takes casualties but ultimately survives and has its first Dreadnought sarcophagus filled by then Chapter Master Wargen Agqe who continue to live on now. * 161.M41 the 9th Company having taken the most casualties is selected to serve in the Deathwatch. The 35 surviving members join the Ordo Xenos militant arm and serve as warriors, until 999.M41 when they return to their Chapter as the new 9th company. * 392.M41 the Emperor's Chosen is used to help suppress the Macharian Heresy. * 742-745.M41 two companies fight in the Damocles Gulf Crusade, the 9th Company also join in later alongside. * 746.M41 3rd, 6th Company is ordered to help the Ultramarines against hive fleet Behemoth, the two companies take heavy loses but luckily they gain valuable information on fighting the newest threat to the galaxy. * 755.M41 the 2nd and 8th Companies are surrounded by Chaos forces alongside the 399th Cadian Imperial Guard regiment, low on ammuntion and running out of options the space marines are ready to accept death when the Salamander Chapter comes to the rescue. * 903.M41 the 10th changes formation and becomes a standard fighting company that begins to serve closely alongside the Crimson Fists and is part of the force that helps Captain Cortez on Kardia this earns the 10th company the privilege having their gauntlets painted crimson. * 913-998.M41 The chapter serves with distinction against the enemies of the Imperium * 998.M41 the 2nd, 3rd, 5th and 8th chapter join others on the Third War of Armageddon the current Chapter Master declares that the 8th company has attoned for its misgivings, however the company keeps the colours as a sign it hasn't forgotten. * 999.M41 the Chapter can be found over the Imperium, by themselves or the brother chapters earning honour and respect the Emperor's Chosen uphold their name and carry on giving their support. Chapter Organisation The Chapter adheres to the Codex Astartes in numbers, however the chapter employs different combat doctrines within their own companies but at the very least all companies exceed at melee combat and rapid assault commonly using drop pods and Thunderhawks to attack enemy forces, if the enemy force proves troublesome they will deploy armour and attack the weakest point in the enemies defence. Chapter Command Equilan Rawn, Chapter Master Adums Slak, Head Chaplain Danil Jnight, Only Librarian in Chapter Salen Gerx, Head of Apothecaries The Chapter only has one Librarian because they believes that the acceptance of psychic beings was the reason behind the Heresy and the fall of the 8th company, they only have the one librarian for the event a company works alongside a more psyker based chapter ie the Blood Ravens. 1st Company, Honour Guard Numbers: 100 Veterans Specialty: Shock Assault, Terminators Commanding Officer: Captain Cade Trilan Info: The 1st company are the purest most legendary warriors of the Chapter who excel at melee combat, often these veterans will have served for over 350 years and served within 9th company and by extension the Ordo Xenos Death Watch, this makes the 1st company a versatile combat force that will often send squads of its marines to fight alongside other companies. However a standing force of 35 Marines will stay onboard 'Wall of Solar' as its defenders. They are the only company to field Terminators and these warriors will often be the ones sent to other Companies. Notable markings: The 1st Company has its right shoulder blade the colour of purple to denote that the Forces of Chaos are their foremost enemy. Almost all of the company has a silver arm to show they have served with the Death Watch. 2nd Company 'Untouched' Numbers: 100 Specialty: Rapid Orbital attacks, Commanding officer: Septen Forgon Info: The 2nd company recently returned from fighting in the Third War of Armageddon where it used it's tactics to secure key locations ready for the Armageddon steel legion to move up where they go and secure another location. This tactic worked well and Captain Forgon was awarded commendation for this plan which lowered casulties amongst the Chapter significantly. Notable marks: The 2nd Chapter is unmarked with no different colours other than the Chapter's own, this is because the 2nd Company has not once taken part in any exchange programme. 3rd Company 'Dorne's and Gulliman's' Numbers: 100 Specialty: Codex Astartes formations and Anti Tyranids Commanding Officer: Captain Kell Dias Info: The 3rd Company has served alongside the Ultramarines on many occasions as such they have taken the Codex Astartes more than other companies. They still have prowess in melee combat but have started to take a more measured approach to combat. Notable marks: The right shoulder is painted Ultramarines Blue with a green trim to show their close relationship with the Ultramarines. 4th Company 'Zealous Swords' Numbers: 100 Specialty: Pin point heavy assaults, melee combat Commanding Officer: Captain Ziphas Grem Info: The 4th company have worked alongside the Black Templars on many occasions as a result they have picked up the well known tactics and the over the zealous attitude. Notable marks: The company has black shoulder inserts as a sign of their ongoing friendship with the Black Templars. 5th Company 'Fist of the Chosen' Numbers: 100 Specialty: Siege Warfare Commanding Officer: Captain Rasel Thien Info: The 5th have served alongside the Chapters father chapter the Imperial Fists for a significant part of its history as such they have learnt the skills to start and end sieges. This has given them a wide variety of tactics at their disposal, they also feature most of the siege weapons chapter aboard their Battle Barge 'Fire upon the Walls', they also hold the title of 'Master of the Fleet' Captain Rasel holds a Admirals position within the Chapters fleet. Finally they also have the Fellblade given by the Adeptus Mechanicus within their motor pool given them the heaviest fire power in the Chapter. Notable marks: The companies left shoulder insert is painted yellow to signify their close ties with the Imperial fists. 6th Company 'Blood Chosen' Numbers: 100 Specialty: Melee pin point attacks Commanding officer: Captain Trex Tucil Info: The 6th was bound in honour to the Blood Angels chapter awaiting the day when it can truly pay off its debt to the sons on Sanguiniu as they saved them from certain destruction at the hands of Chaos centuries ago. The 6th besides this has a pure record of many succesful operations abainst the enemies of the Imperium. Notable marks: Right shoulder insert is painted blood red to symbolise the debt to the Blood Angels chapter. 7th Company 'Pure Sons' Numbers: 100 Specialty: Melee pin point assaults Boarding actions. Commanding officer: Captain Haren Gutch Info: The 7th is another company which like the 2nd keeps the same uncoloured armour and heraldry as the chapter originally did. They are the standard template of the chapter and the 7th often assists the 5th Company as its infantry support. Notable marks: None 8th Company 'Tarnished Brother's' Numbers: ~100 Specialty: Melee heavy assault Commanding officer: Chaplain Pute Gore Info: The 8th has a sad history being the company that fell most from the Emperor's light, the company was allowed to replenish its ranks only once since its downfall and it had to keep those numbers or be destroyed in its pennance crusade to redeem itself. Having only been recently allowed to return to standard formation the company is still undergoing replenishment. New recruits who are seen as troublesome, unruly or just a problem are sentenced to the 8th Company to be rectified. The 8th also fearure the most support from the 1st company. Notable marks: Their armour is completely black besides the shoulders and helmet denoting their sordid past, however the brothers decided to keep it as a sign of said past. 9th Company 'Watch Brother's' Numbers: Varies Specialty: Xenos, melee pin point assault. Commanding Officer: Captain Julaus Hearan Info: The 9th company is a special company where all brothers amongst the chapter will come to learn as much about the many alien races the imperium faces until a suitable number is found and seconded to the Death Watch. All the officers are Death Watch veterans and will often be eventually sent to the 1st company. Because of the companies strange nature the number varies as brothers join and leave the company either to the Death Watch and some transfer back to their original companies sporting the silver arm of the Ordo Xenos death watch. 10th Company 'Crimson Chosen' Numbers: 100 Specialty: Melee pin point attacks Commanding officer: Captain Quilan Son Info: The 10th company was reformed as a fighting company rather than the usual training company. This is because of the way the Emperor's Chosen operates it needed another fighting company. This meant that neophytes were spread amongst their respected companies early on in their lives as space marines meaning they took on that company's culture and history quicker. Those that proved difficult were given to the 8th Company. The 10th immediately started a close alliance with another successor of the Imperial Fists, the Crimson Fists, helping to assist one of their companies amongst other things gave them a good standing with the chapter and they were awarded the privilege of having their gauntlets painted crimson. Notable marks: Their gauntles are painted crimson when they become a fully fledged battle brother and their armours left insert and trim is painted daek blue like the Crimson Fists. Chapter Culture The Emperor's Chosen recruits from many worlds often ones they helped liberate, secure or defend. They also get access to many feral worlds and under hives. Another way some neophytes are recruited is if they share ancestry with a chapter member this is the case for several Brothers of course this has to be proven. As a result the Emperor's Chosen have a varied culture some of which can often clash these cultural differences compromise unit cohesion as a punishment the Chaplain of each company forces said brothers to be a part of the same squad until they learn. If this does not work a honourable dual will be fought between the offenders, their armour will not be worn and they'll use a combat knife, while it may not end the feud the offenders have had their argument sorted and are honour bound to let it go. The chapter are very honour orientated and see those chapters who have descended into strange rituals, while the Blood Angels are one such chapter the Emperor's Chosen sees this as a necessary evil to repay their debts and work well. Furthermore they see psyker uses, Blood Ravens, Inquisition, etc as a potential problem and are often seen brandishing weapons and looking on in disgust. While they will work with these forces they don't have to like it and this prejudice has nearly compromised missions. Especially those brothers that serve in the Ordo Xenos Deathwatch and if chosen within a Inquisitors Routine. On certain operations psychic beings will be killed by the Emperor's Chosen if found even if they are loyal Imperial citizens, they also employ a 'use no ammunition and blunt no blade' approach if these people are found. This means that the brother will not waste a bolt round on them nor will they waste the edge of their blade and will kill the person with their bare hands. Combat Doctrine The Chapter is melee based and rely on rapid insertion deep into enemy formations using overwhelming strength to secure a area for landing heavier weapons. Once they have acheived this they will find a weakened point in the enemy line and exploit it using a series of attacks to surround, cut off groups of enemies and destroy them. If for whatever reason this cant be acheived the Company will redeploy using Thunderhawks to strike elsewhere along the enemy formations. As well as being a violent assault force every company knows siege warfare like their father chapter, this tactic is only used fighting heavily entrenched forces where individual squads could be overun or securing an area would be difficult. The elite melee doctrine allows shock and awe when breaching walls surprising already shocked foes. Ranged combat rarely extends beyond las-cannon range, snipers are non-existent, scouting is done very close to the enemy. Armoured combat is used as a metaphorical sledgehammer against the enemy with heavy vehicles, their dozer blades and tracks crush the enemy. This way of combat is seen as honourable and a way for the Emperor to see Battle Brothers' deeds in combat. The Emperor's Chosen will not shoot or stab an enemy in the back unless they are xenos or it's to further a mission. Nor will they rely on sabotage and assassination but will do if it's a sensible or quicker method. They prefer open combat over ambushes and will use anything that isn't heretical or alien in nature to win in combat. Chapter Recruitment As stated previously the Emperor's chosen recruits from many worlds of varying degrees of backgrounds and culture. When a world is helped, defended or assaulted by the Emperor's Chosen they will leave a cathedral type structure tended too by many aids and priests, the hopeful who wish to join the Chapter must prove themselves at these places and demonstrate; courage, honour, discipline, selfless commitment, respect and unyielding will to the Emperor in a series of tests. These tests vary on world to world depending on enviroment and resources but only around 1 in 10 recruits survive. If the hopeful pass they are then taught the basic history of the chapter by the aids and priests and also the many companies oaths, debts and specialt. They do this until the Monastery vessel 'Wall of Solar' pases through the system and the recruits are taken aboard to begin training. Also the Chapter Master will take a squad of terminators into the underhives, deep forests and other extremely dangerous enviroments that only the strongest willed killers and savages survive and takes these people to be brainwashed all their previous life destroyed left only with that instinct that made them feared and respected, these criminals and savages are then given a new name from the fallen brothers and are trained to be space marines. Once the augmentation is complete the recruit now neophyte is given their combat knife and a bolt pistol alongside their armour and assigned to a company that will best suit their abilitie, for example more zealous and hard headed recruits are attached to the 4th Company whereas those who show patience might be assigned to the 5th Company. Once they are there they are scouts just like in any other chapter awaiting the time they can be awarded their power armour and are named fully fledged battle brothers. During this time neophytes may be attached to different companies until they have found the one that suits them. Once they are deemed ready they are made full battle brothers join that company and are expected to act as such they are also assigned a role as with any other chapter, Tactical, Devastator and Assault. Deathwatch service The Emperors's Chosen supply many marines to the Ordo Xenos, much like their father chapter. The Chapter has a whole company dedicated to training their brothers before being allowed to be sent to the Deathwatch this is to make sure they are truly ready. These brothers often finish their tour of duty with a wealth of knowledge to return to the chapter, some stay even longer to keep on their service. Notable Members Like all chapters the Emperor's Chosen have their heroes and unfortunately their metaphorical black sheep. Dreadnough Waren Ragqe, the Chapters only Dreadnought and one of the oldest if not the oldest member of the Emperor's Chosen. A veteran of countless wars and even harder to calculate how many foes he has slain, he sleeps dormant awaiting to be woken to bring the Emperors wrath to more enemies of the Imperium. Chapter Master Marsh Darun, arguably the best warrior in the chapters history it is said he bested a greater daemon of Khorne in single combat. While this tale could be false it is known that he sacrificed himself to save three companies of the chapter and several hundred imperial citizens from a force of Orks lead by a greenskin armoured Nob. Darun killed the Nob and many Orks before succmbing to his injuries this sacrafice stop the Orks on the world from assaulting the imperial base for another few weeks buying needed time. Captain Ekeb Garver of the 2nd Company, killed a chaos lord of unknown heraldry that was leading a raiding force in the sector. The 2nd company, while not ordered so, he still ordered his strike cruiser into a boarding action and secured the Chaos ship with the 1st company terminator veterans that were attached at the time. Chapter Relics 'Breaker' Crusade pattern Bolter: A legendary bolter from the days of the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy, this bolter is known to of been present in many of the battles the Imperial Fists fought in, including the Siege of Terra. It is said that this weapon when fired sounds like a force of a thousand bolters. It currently is used by Veteran Sergeant Darveh of the 1st company. 'Battle Axe' Fellblade super heavy tank, this vehicle was gifted to the Emperor's Chosen after finding a long lost Mechanicus vessel. While it has been repainted and repaired the vehicle still features its previous colours of the Imperial Fists. It is in service to the 5th company and while it is a potent weapon its rarely used because of its rarity and age. 'Claymore' Land Raider Crusader gifted from the Black Templar's chapter for helping them in one of their many crusades many centuries ago. Mk III Iron Armour. Only one set of this relic armour can be found in the chapter and is worn by the 7th company captain the company specialises in space combat and is used to clear space hulks quite often. Chapter Fleet 'Wall of Solar' Star Fortress, is a warp-capable vessel that serves as the fortress monastery of the Chapter. It holds the chapters gene stores, the chapter command and the 1st company. It stays away from most actions but is more than capable of defending itself. 'Fire upon the walls' Battle Barge, currently the company ship of the 5th its used with deadly effect against enemy fortifications as well as ship to ship combat. It also serves as the Fleet Master's flagship. 'Testudo' Battle Barge, this Battle Barge stays alongside the 'Wall of Solar' and is used as the company vessel of the 1st, used when the 1st company wants to deploy, its a older vessel and some of its armour and bulk heads show signs of damage and scarring. 'Dorne's Will' Battle Barge (Destroyed) the first major fleet lose for the Chapter lost with all hands fighting Orks. While it served it formed part of the defense fleet around the 'Wall of Solar'. 'Chosen Sword' Strike Cruiser, the vessel of the 4th company with enlarged hanger bays over weapons to deploy the full company in under 20 minutes with support, This ship relies heavily on its Frigates when in orbit for defence. 'Scabbard' Strike Cruiser, 2nd Company. The Scabbard is a standard Astartes strike cruiser but has more Thunderhawks over drop pods, to fit with the 2nd companies combat doctrine. 'Quiver' Strike Cruiser of the 3rd Company. 'Sheath' Strike Cruiser of the 6th Company. 'Charger' Strike Cruiser of the 7th Company. 'Joust' Strike Cruiser of the 10th company The 8th and 9th companies deploy using frigates because of their numbers and combat doctrines. The chapter employs many escort and support vessels, including smaller warp capable ships to return to recruitment worlds to pick up recruits. Chapter Equipment The Emperor's Chosen are a very up close and personal Chapter bound by thousand of years of traditions as a result their weapons have changed from what they have learned from their history. When a Neophyte the marine will construct his own blade, larger then a standard astartes combat knife and more like a short sword in a full size marines hands. This blade is then honed to a molecular level and is the brothers primary melee weapon. Is designed in a way that it can be used for slashing and stabbing. Once a trained Brother they will be placed in a role that supports them: Tactical Marine Short Blade, primary melee weapon Astartes combat knife, secondary melee weapon, hilt can be removed to be attached as bayonet if needed. Godwyn Pattern bolter, straight magazine, chainblade bayonet. Grenades as per mission. Devastator Marine Short Blade, primary melee weapon Astartes combat knife. Heavy Bolter/las cannon/Plasma cannon. Bolt pistol Grenades as per mission. Assault Marine Short blade, Chainsword Godwyn pattern bolter, Flamer dependent. Grenades dependent. Officers/Specialists Short Blade Astartes combat knife Some may have access to higher grade weapons for example, power swords or storm bolters. Terminators do not carry their short blade but will use a bladed weapon rather than hammers. Assault terminators will use a shield whereas 'standard' Terminators will carry on using swords but the ranged weapons will feature more in their combat. Those boarding ships are given boarding shields, 8 feet tall made from plasteel this way of fighting is the only way to survive fighting in ships and space hulks. Unlike the shields' predecessor in the Great Crusade these shields don't have a large chunk taken out of the side to fire. The whole shield is thinner showing the marines right arm to allow them to use ranged and melee weapons without much hinderence. These shields are also used in large sieges when breaching requires extra protection. Chapter Relations The Chapter has heavy ties with its father chapter, the Imperial Fists and its successor chapters. It seeks to work with these chapters closely and will always be more then willing to go and help these chapters in their own endevours in the hope the favour will be returned if needed. The Emperor's Chosen finds many of the more ecentric chapters who take part in strange blood rituals or other such practices as strange and try to give them a wide berth however in some cases such as the ongoing debt to the Blood Angels they will work with them but can be seen as a grind to do so. The Inquisition relationship is rocky at the best of times, while working with the Ordo Xenos is seen as a good service working with the other two major Ordo's, Hereticus and Malleus is perceived as wanting to bring on corruption and the taint of Chaos through aligning with warp users thus not many Brothers find themselves with these organisations beyond the Deathwatch. Quotes By About Gallery Image.jpeg|1st Company colour scheme Emperor's Chosen base scheme.jpeg|2nd and 7th company colour scheme EmperorschosenCF.jpeg|10th company colour scheme Emperorschosen8th.jpeg|8th company colour scheme EmperorschosenDW.jpeg|9th company colour scheme EmperorschosenIF.jpeg|5th company colour scheme EmperorschosenUM.jpeg|3rd company colour scheme EmperorschosenBA.jpeg|6th company colour scheme EmperorschosenBT.jpeg|4th company colour scheme Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:3rd Founding